Survivre au péril de notre vie
by Oxymores
Summary: La seule chose qui compte dans un monde déchu et chaotique, est de survivre pour espérer un futur meilleur. Se battre jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour avoir une chance de se sortir victorieux de ce combat constant contre la mort.
1. Chapitre 1 - Courir ou Mourir

Ami du jour bonjour, ami du soir bonsoir et bienvenue sur ma fiction chers lecteurs.  
Je vous ouvre les portes de mon imaginaire, terrifiant et apocalyptique.  
Je suis novice en la matière, mais les critiques sont les bienvenues.  
Que Dieu vous préserve de ce chaos, vous mes lecteurs adorés.  
Je dois vous laisser, je dois dégommer la cervelle d'un putréfié qui veut ma peau.  
Avant de partir, sachez que j'ai ouvert une page "Les Anecdotes de l'auteur" si jamais vous avez des questions sur des éléments qui vous intrigues sur ma fiction, les questions sont les bienvenues et je répondrais avec grand plaisir.  
Cordialement,

Une survivante de l'apocalypse.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Courir ou Mourir.

* * *

Elle courait à en perdre haleine dans cette forêt où elle n'avait aucun repère. Les branches des conifères environnant lui écorchaient l'épiderme, la pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur elle, lui fouettant la peau à pleins jets.  
Elle avançait à une vitesse aussi vive qu'elle le pouvait. Sa respiration était haletante, ça gorge était sèche, elle manquait de peu de s'évanouir, mais elle continuait, elle ne devait pas arrêter, pas maintenant.  
Sa cuisse lui brûlait horriblement, elle s'était faîte touchée. Elle pouvait ressentir la balle calibre 9mm pénétrer de plus en plus profond dans sa chair mutilée et ensanglantée.  
La peur et le manque d'oxygénation dû à sa douleur ne firent qu'accentuer sa perte de souffle. Elle serrait les dents, ne voulant pas se laisser piégée.  
Son sac cramponné à son dos, sa petite lampe torche frontale, son fusil à pompe qu'elle portait à bout de bras et son couteau de chasse rangé maladroitement dans son fourreau, elle détenait là un maigre attirail, mais qui pouvait en cas de danger lui sauvé la vie.  
Elle entendait encore les hurlements des détenteurs de sa blessure :

\- Il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle n'est le temps de s'enfuir trop loin ! Cale, prends vers la droite Blake à gauche moi, je vais tout droit, faut coffrer cette enfoirée.

A force d'avancer sans relâcher ses efforts, les cris se furent plus lointains, ce qui lui donna assez de motivation pour continuer sa course effrénée et de les semer une fois pour toute.  
Heureusement, elle était agile. Elle arriva sans problèmes à se faufiler entre les arbres, tenant bon autant que son mental le lui permettait.  
La forêt se faisait de plus en plus sombre, malgré la lueur de sa lampe, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer l'écart entre les sapins.  
Son pied butta brutalement sur une racine d'arbre et cette dernière dévala à toute vitesse une pente pour s'écraser finalement dans une flaque d'eau boueuse.  
La jeune femme utilisa ses dernières forces pour essayer de se relever, en vain.  
Sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyre, elle avait envie de hurler la mort, de se libérer de cette rage qui lui piquait les lèvres, de cette douleur atroce qu'elle subissait depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Le pire, c'est qu'elle devait rester silencieuse, ne faire aucun bruit pouvant révéler sa position actuelle.  
La jeune femme entendit un chien aboyer de plus en plus fort, elle en déduisit que les hommes se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle. Elle le savait, elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle use de ses dernières ressources pour pouvoir en finir avec eux.  
Elle se hissait tant bien que mal sur ses coudes, puis sur ses mains et ses genoux puis finit par s'accroupir. En quelques secondes, elle avait analysé la situation L'averse était encore bien présente et bruyante, ce qui lui permettait d'être plus discrète. Aussi, elle était couverte de boue et donc, cela lui permettait d'être plus en accord avec la nature. Cette gadoue lui servait de tenue de camouflage improvisée.  
Elle avait repéré à quelques mètres d'elle, un arbre très imposant, disposant d'une cavité assez large pour y entrer à l'intérieur, voire même s'y allonger. Une lueur d'espoir naissait dans ses yeux, ce qui lui donna une motivation supplémentaire.  
Son couteau à la main, son arme en bandoulière dans son dos, elle avança prudemment vers son havre de paix d'une nuit.  
Tout proche d'elle, la jeune femme entendit le craquement d'une branche. Elle savait que c'était soit un être vivant soit un être mort détenant la faculté de déambuler et disposait d'une avide envie de chair.  
Elle empoigna son surin et le dirigea lentement à côté de son visage, la pointe vers l'horizon.  
Toujours accroupie, elle attendait une autre manifestation de bruit, un signal. Elle entendit un grognement, qui ressemblait plus à un gargouillis en réalité.  
Elle se redressa et siffla très légèrement pour attirer l'attention de la créature, ce qui fonctionna avec brio.  
La jeune femme lui administra un violent coup de pied à la rotule gauche ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre ses appuis et de tomber tête la première contre le sol. Elle en profita pour ensuite écraser son dos avec son pied pour stabiliser son ennemi et abattre brutalement sa cible et ressortir son arme aussitôt qu'elle lui avait enfoncé. Un soupir de soulagement sortit brièvement de sa bouche, un rôdeur était plus facile à tuer qu'un homme avec une conscience et une intelligence.  
Ce qui la rassura le plus, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore croisé les hommes qui voulaient sa peau. D'ailleurs, elle n'espérait pas qu'ils la retrouvent, sinon ça irait très mal pour son matricule.

La jeune femme enfin arrivée à l'intérieur de la souche de l'arbre, déposa son sac et son fusil, puis à son tour, s'écrasa de tout son long. Mais, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle baissa sa garde, bien au contraire. Elle savait qu'on moindre bruit trop flagrant, au moindre geste signifiant qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la population morte de cet endroit, s'en était fini pour elle. D'autant plus que, c'était à ses risques et périls de rester dans un endroit clos car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.  
Le torrent de pluie commençait doucement à s'estomper pour laisser place à une lune ronde et brillante. Seul le clapotis de l'eau qui ruisselait le long des feuilles humides perçait le silence de la nuit.  
Un bruit parvint jusqu'à son oreille, sa gorge commençait à se serrer, elle reconnut directement de quoi il s'agissait.  
C'était un autre craquement de branches, sauf que celui-ci était beaucoup moins branlant que celui d'un être putréfié. Ses pas étaient maîtrisés, une assurance qui lui glaça littéralement le sang.  
Cette dernière usa de sa main pour couvrir le moindre son de respiration, de déglutition qui aurait le malheur de sortir de sa bouche.  
Elle savait, c'était lui. Elle reconnaissait maintenant sa démarche, son pas fier et assuré, sa respiration détendue voire même arrogante.  
« _Connor »_. Ce nom lui résonnait dans la tête comme une migraine insoutenable. Il était son pire cauchemar, depuis que tout ça avait commencé.  
Il se tenait devant l'entrée de sa cachette, un seul petit bruit, quel qu'il soit et elle était butée de sang-froid.  
« Pas de panique, pas de panique. Reste calme, reste calme… Tout ira bien. »  
C'était bête mais, elle se sentait légèrement moins suffocante. Elle prenait de longues respirations, ce qui lui permettait de se détendre et d'être d'autant plus discrète.  
Connor s'arrêta net. Ses deux acolytes le rejoignirent peu de temps après. Elle écoutait d'une oreille très attentive la discussion des trois personnages.

\- Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ne serait-ce qu'une trace d'elle ? Insista Connor.

\- Non chef, aucune trace. Répondit sèchement Cale, l'un des deux jeunes hommes ayant rejoint le plus âgé d'entre eux.

\- D'ailleurs, où t'as foutu le clebs ? Renchérit directement le vieux.

\- Des rôdeurs nous ont attaqués chef, il s'est fait mordre en essayant d'en bouffer un.

Connor prit un teint écarlate et d'un ton renfrogné, il répondit :

\- Putain, si ton père n'était pas le commandant, j'aurais laissé le chien bouffé ta sale gueule de petit bourgeois arrogant.

« Bien fait pour leur gueule. » se pensa la jeune femme.  
Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ces hommes, ils étaient sa pire hantise. Prononcer leur nom ou même y penser lui arrachait l'esprit.  
Le plus vieux de la bande commença à hurler de toutes ces forces :

\- Ellen, peut-importe où est-ce que tu te caches, je te retrouverai et je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Ne t'avise jamais de recroiser ma route, sinon tu le paieras de ta vie.  
Elle les entendit s'éloigner rapidement pour prendre leur véhicule et rentrer à leur camp.  
Toute sa crainte et sa pression redescendirent petit à petit.

Enfin, Ellen pouvait respirer comme elle le voulait, enfin elle pouvait se détendre et se concentrer un peu plus sur sa blessure qui commençait à s'infecter sérieusement.  
Un petit feu improvisé avec quelques branches et des allumettes, une boîte de conserve, un couteau de chasse, un fusil et du courage. Voilà de quoi était muni le plus banal des survivants dans cette époque sombre et dévastatrice.  
Elle songea un instant, assise dans un tas d'épines de sapin mortes qui lui enfonçaient la chair. A comment elle a pu survivre autant de temps avec si une douleur si insoutenable.  
Ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant c'était ne pas finir comme ces êtres putrides par la faute de Connor.  
Mais ce qui l'importait le plus par les temps qui courraient, c'était de se trouver un endroit en sécurité, là où elle ne serait pas obligée de se confronter à la mort à chaque fois qu'elle avançait.  
Le froid glacial de la nuit meurtrit sa peau pâle, endommagée, malgré la chaleur parsemée du feu qui brûlait juste à côté d'elle.  
Pourtant, cette situation elle l'avait déjà vécue mais pas dans les mêmes circonstances.

Plusieurs fois elle a dû partir en mission, surtout dans les contrées africaines, en opération de renforcement militaire et de protection du territoire. On l'avait entraînée, dur. Pas le droit de pleurer, pas le droit de parler, pas le droit de donner son avis. Juste obéir, obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donnait.  
Elle avait apprît à vivre sans beaucoup dormir, ni même sans beaucoup manger ou boire. Elle avait pioncé dans des endroits encore plus miteux que celui où elle était actuellement.  
L'armée de terre était intransigeante. C'était un métier impitoyable, il n'y avait pas de place pour les faibles.  
On les entraînait à tuer, tuer de sang-froid. Sans aucune expression faciale, un regard vide. Elle était habituée à devoir buter des gens, sans même connaître leurs intentions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Elle baissa délicatement son jean rempli de boue séchée et constata avec dégoût la crevasse qui transperçait sa peau délabrée et infectée.  
Ellen ouvrit son sac et chercha du désinfectant et un bandage. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas retirer la balle qui était enfouie dans sa chair en ces conditions, surtout pas en pleine forêt.  
Après cette correctement aseptisé la plaie, elle jugea bon de protéger son campement d'un soir.  
Cette dernière prit de grosses branches, et les entassa à l'entrée de son refuge pour limiter l'attention des rôdeurs ou de quelconque personnes humainement saines.  
S'allongeant de tout son long sur le sol épineux, elle posa tranquillement sa tête sur son sac, et ferma les yeux.  
Elle laissa ses pensées l'envahir, elle gambergeait de souvenirs en souvenirs, ce qui la plongea dans une partielle décontraction, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.  
Demain était un autre jour et pour l'instant, Ellen avait besoin d'un moment de répit et de reprendre des forces, pour pouvoir tenir le coup pour les jours à venir.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Un Nouvel Endroit

Merci à mes betas-lecteurs : **Mimy11** et **Salamendera** , votre aide m'est très précieuse !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un Nouvel Endroit

* * *

La lumière du jour pénétrait lentement entre les branches entassées devant son repère, permettant à l'estropiée d'ouvrir délicatement ses paupières engourdies. Inspirant une bouffée d'air elle s'étira de tout son long la nuit était enfin terminée. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi, elle sentit ses muscles raidies par la position qu'elle avait prise pour dormir mais aussi par la douleur tenace qu'Ellen subissait depuis la veille. La jeune femme se sentait faiblarde, mais déjà plus en forme que la veille.  
Après avoir longuement papillonné des yeux, sa vision devint plus claire. Elle se redressa doucement. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas trop remuer sa jambe amochée, la douleur était insoutenable. Sa jambe était remplie de spasmes et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur cette dernière pour la soutenir.  
Ellen commença à déblayer l'entrée de son abri difficilement pour pouvoir en sortir. Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent son âme et son corps abîmé. Cette sensation de chaleur lui permettait de ressourcer ses chakras. Ellen sentit instantanément les bienfaits des vertus solaires.

Ni une ni deux, après avoir rouvert les yeux en s'extirpant de ce délicieux moment, elle prit la décision d'aller chasser un peu de gibier pour le petit déjeuner. Heureusement **,** dans son sac **,** il lui restait suffisamment de matériel pour préparer un piège avec de la corde et des pierres.  
Agrippant son canif, elle marqua du bout de la lame l'arbre d'une croix pour pouvoir se repérer dans la nature environnante qui était suffisamment vaste pour s'y perdre.

Et elle partit, son attirail sur le dos et la faim au ventre.  
La survivante eu un mal fou à avancer. Sa jambe devait restée un maximum inerte pour que la douleur soit légèrement moins présente. Heureusement la jeune femme avait trouvé un grand bout de bois pour s'y maintenir dessus. La sensation de sentir qu'elle était à moitié estropiée provoqua une haine si intense de se sentir inutile, qu'elle grinça des dents. Ellen ne supportait pas se dire qu'elle n'était pas en bonne posture, qu'elle était autant vulnérable qu'un vulgaire insecte.  
Après quelques arbres inspectés la jeune femme trouva à leur pieds quelques glands, quelques marrons et les parsema de façon assez flagrante pour que les animaux est la possibilité de les repérer d'assez loin.

Elle disposa plusieurs pièges par ici par-là dans la forêt pour au moins espérer avoir quelques chose de consistant à manger pour un repas.  
Le soleil tapait fort en cette matinée, elle se sentait déjà très faible. Posant sa main sur son front, la chasseuse se rendit compte qu'elle avait la peau sacrément brulante. Et merde, la fièvre commençait à faire son apparition.

Elle prit le temps de s'assoir contre le tronc d'un arbre, cette jambe, sa jambe, la fit hurler de douleur. C'était idiot de sa part, elle aurait dû rester debout.  
Ellen ouvrit son sac et empoigna sa bouteille d'eau tellement fort que sous la pression de ses doigts la bouteille se déforma. La jeune femme était décidément de mauvaise humeur.  
Elle arracha un bout de son t-shirt et l'humidifia puis elle le colla sur son front.  
La fraicheur lui fit défroncer légèrement les sourcils, cela lui faisait du bien.

Quelque temps après cette assise auprès de cet arbre, elle alla cueillir quelques baies de saison.  
Après avoir englouti ces quelques fruits **,** Ellen creusa la terre pour y trouver quelques lombrics, vers ou tous autres insectes comestibles pour se mettre en appétit.  
Ayant fini sa cueillette assez généreuse, Ellen retourna près des quelques pièges qu'elle avait dispersé, toujours avec cette douleur tenace qui lui tiraillait la peau.

Elle eut le droit à un lièvre grassouillet ainsi qu'un écureuil. Ce dernier était plutôt maigrichon, mais elle était quand même satisfaite de sa chasse, surtout qu'aucun rôdeur n'eut la brillante idée d'avaler son festin avant même qu'elle n'y eu goutté.  
La jeune femme reprit son cordage et rentra **,** le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de pouvoir se nourrir un peu mieux que la veille.  
Finalement, la jeune femme ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à retrouver son campement de fortune, ce qui la surprit un tant soit peu car en général, elle n'avait pas un grand sens de l'orientation.  
Ellen déposa son sac dans le creux de l'arbre et attrapa son couteau rangé au préalable dans son étui. Elle dépeça les animaux de leur pelage et leurs organes, puis s'empressa de refaire brûler le bois qui c'était éteint depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant, pour pouvoir faire cuire leur chair si appétissante.

La douce odeur de la viande rôtie ne fit qu'accentuer son envie de les dévorer tout cru.  
Cette pensée la fit pouffer de rire, un rire nerveux. Évidemment **,** cette dernière pensait aux rôdeurs. Leur faim avide de chair fraîche qui les rendait, quand ils trouvaient de quoi se nourrir, constamment rassasiés mais aussi constamment affamés.  
Elle avala presque sans mâcher la chair tendre et grasse de ses petits rongeurs.  
Sa faim enfin assouvie elle sentait son corps absorbé les nutriments qu'elle ingurgitait, il l'avait bien mérité.

Après avoir bien savouré son festin, Ellen songea à sa cuisse amochée qui la tiraillait atrocement.  
La jeune femme devait absolument retirer la balle qui était enfouie dans sa chair. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'ailleurs, cette dernière devait le faire ici et maintenant si elle ne voulait pas choper une infection ou même pire, la gangrène.  
Ellen le savait, elle devait être organisée.

Cette dernière spécula un moment avant de trouver des solutions à ses contraintes.  
La jeune femme avait entrevu une autoroute non loin de la forêt et comme c'était là l'une des seules issues qu'elle disposait, cette dernière prit l'amère décision d'aller se confronter à la ville et à ses dangers. Ellen opta donc avec regrets de prendre cette direction et de tenter sa chance pour trouver un autre refuge avant que la nuit pointe le bout de son nez.  
Il fallait aussi qu'elle soit le plus discrète possible, car une manifestation de bruit trop importante pouvait causer sa détection et lui amener de sérieux ennuis. Car ce qu'Ellen voulait éviter à tout prix, c'était de revoir les têtes sadiques et lucifériennes des trois jeunes hommes de la veille **.** Ils avaient causé la perte d'une partie de sa famille, la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle détenait. Maintenant elle était seule, luttant contre la faim, le froid et les rôdeurs.

Enlevant délicatement le sparadrap qui recouvrait sa plaie, elle songea un moment à la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir lors de l'extraction de la balle et à la cautérisation de sa blessure. Cette pensée lui fit légèrement monter les larmes aux yeux, elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir le martyre. Mais Ellen était forte, elle secoua violemment la tête pour enlever toutes traces d'anxiété sur son visage **.** La jeune femme n'avait pas le choix, c'était soit souffrir pendant vingt minutes et garder sa jambe, soit perdre sa jambe et se faire bouffer vivante par les rôdeurs **.** Son choix était vite vu.  
Elle scruta sa crevasse avec insistance elle cherchait la balle enfouie. Au bout de quelques minutes **,** grâce à la lumière de sa lampe frontale qu'elle tenait d'une main, elle arriva à distinguer le projectile. Heureusement pour elle, il ne s'était pas trop enfoncé dans sa peau.  
Empoignant son couteau de chasse la survivante le désinfecta avec minutie.  
Un bout de bois entre ses dents, elle s'apprêtait à y laisser de grosses traces de dents bien profondes.

Elle fit pénétrer lentement le bout pointu et coupant de son surin dans sa peau meurtrie. Ellen commença à serrer les dents de plus en plus fort **.** Elle souffrait.  
La lame aiguisée de son canif lui taillait les tissus musculaires un par un **.** Elle ne voyait plus la balle, le sang s'était engouffré dans la cavité créé par le projectile.  
Des larmes coulaient à grosse gouttes sur son visage, la jeune femme suffoquait, sa vision se troublait peu à peu. Elle sentit du bout de son couteau qu'elle touchait une partie dure. Elle y était **.**

Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité **,** elle trouva le projectile. Malheureusement sa main tremblait tellement fort qu'elle s'entailla encore plus la chair.  
La survivante tapa sa tête violemment contre l'intérieur du tronc de l'arbre elle était au bout de sa vie, elle crevait de douleur.  
Après quelques tentatives, elle réussit à extirper de sa chair la balle qui y était engouffrée.  
La balle était enfin hors de son corps, sa lame était pleine de sang **.** De son sang.  
Elle sanglota à chaudes larmes, la douleur était tellement intense et c'était bien le seul moyen d'évacuer ce mal. Sauf que la partie n'était pas finie.

Au bout de quelques temps, Ellen avait repris ses esprits. Cette dernière devait cautériser sa plaie le plus rapidement possible. Elle essuya proprement sa lame et la laissa au-dessus du petit feu qui brûlait encore. Après un petit moment, elle approcha la lame de sa peau fraîchement ensanglantée. Elle y apposa sa lame **,** brûlant la crevasse qu'avait laissée la balle maintenant extirpée. Sa jambe tremblait, sursautait la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à ce concentré.  
Elle ne pût retenir ce cri. Un cri, long et strident.

« _Soit forte Ellen, ne te laisse pas submerger par la douleur_ _ **.**_ _Soit forte Ellen, soit forte_ _ **!**_ _Fait comme on t'a toujours apprit, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas_ _ **!**_ »

Elle sentait sa peau bouillir sous la chaleur, la jeune femme rongeait le bois qu'elle avait sous ses dents, « _Aller encore un peu ma fille, tu peux le faire, tiens bon c'est bientôt fini_.»  
Ça peau commençait à laisser transparaître une fine croûte. Ellen balança le couteau à côté d'elle **,** reprit sa respiration, et expira longuement.  
C'était fini, elle l'avait fait. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et glissèrent le long de son nez pour s'écraser gouttes par gouttes sur le sol terreux.

* * *

Il devait être approximativement dix-sept heures quand elle se réveilla de son sommeil non désiré. Elle était tombée dans les vapes, et merde.  
La lumière du soleil c'était légèrement tamisée, mais il faisait encore assez chaud et clair.  
Ayant rassemblé toutes ses affaires, elle enfila son sac à dos et partit à la recherche d'un endroit plus sûr et si elle avait de la chance, mieux protégé.  
Elle avançait d'un pas trainant devant s'efforçait de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe défectueuse. La jeune femme n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier sur une petite maison abandonnée ou à des magasins, la ville était trop dangereuse pour y rester trop longtemps.

Elle pénétra dans une ruelle légèrement éloignée du centre-ville, canif à la main.  
La jeune femme inspecta la zone brièvement. Une supérette, était à quelques pas de sa position, déjà un point positif. Quelques immeubles étaient à proximité mais malheureusement pour elle, ils étaient inhabitables. Soit ils étaient délabrés soit recouverts de grosses branches de lierre qui bloquaient l'entrée du bâtiment et il aurait fallu quelques heures avant de tout déblayer, mais il ne lui restait pas assez de temps et surtout, Ellen ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait l'attendre à l'intérieur de ces murs. La mort ? Une belle surprise ? La fraîcheur du soir commençait à se faire doucement ressentir, elle devait trouver un abri au plus vite.

En arpentant rapidement la zone, Ellen fut attirée par une maison.  
Un portail écru se postait devant un jardin mal entretenu et entourer de fils de barbelai et de planches en bois coupées à la vas vite. Les fenêtres elles aussi étaient solidement barricadées ainsi que la porte d'entrée, qui était déjà avant tout ça une porte très résistante.  
La jeune femme s'avança doucement, elle se doutait que des personnes domiciliaient ici. Et quand bien même elle aurait été vide depuis un bout de temps, elle devait se mettre en garde, ne pas se laisser prendre au piège bêtement.  
Fusil à la main, il lui restait trois cartouches. Etre en détention d'une arme était déjà un exploit, même si il n'y avait pas de munitions, cela pouvait toujours effrayer les personnes avec de mauvaises intentions.  
Ellen s'accroupit discrètement, elle voulait cet endroit, c'était sa seule priorité pour l'instant.  
Elle ouvrit d'une main tremblante le portail. Les hautes herbes lui permettaient d'être plus fondu dans la masse et de lui éviter donc une intrusion ratée.  
La jeune femme fit le tour pour se retrouver face à un obstacle qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie de se confronter, une clôture. Elle devait servir de séparation entre le jardin de devant et celui de derrière. Elle s'appuya sur la palissade pour essayer d'analyser le jardinet qui s'y trouvait derrière. Elle poussa sur sa jambe valide pour se surélevé et elle y trouva un toboggan en plastique vert, ainsi qu'une cabane et un tas de bois empilé dans un coin. Surement des réserves pour l'hiver, mais ils étaient prévoyant. Un porte baie-vitrée ornait la façade décrépie de la maison.

La jeune femme essaya de casser la serrure avec la crosse de son arme, en vain. La seule option était celle qu'Ellen redoutait. Autant que pour la douleur qu'elle lui procurerait, autant par le fait qu'elle devra se retenir de hurler la mort et d'être le plus discrète possible, à ce stade-là elle ne pouvait pas faire pire.

-Vas chier jambe de merde, souffla t'elle agacée.

Le fait d'être diminué l'angoissait. La faiblesse ? Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce mot, elle avait bien trop de fierté pour ce laissé écraser par une jambe pourrie et inusable.  
Elle regarda avec insistance la palissade en bois, elle était assez basse, mais assez haute pour devoir fournir un effort avec sa jambe estropiée.  
Prenant appui sur ses bras, elle exerça une poussée pour faire passer sa jambe saine au-dessus du portail, l'escaladeuse était maintenant à califourchon sur cette lignée de bois étroite et très inconfortable.  
Essayant de faire passer sa jambe destroy de l'autre côté de la palissade en s'aidant de ses mains, elle bascula face contre terre. Sa jambe en mauvais état buta violemment le sol. Elle se gifla pour éviter de hurler, la douleur lui terrassait les tripes, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à se concentrer. Elle donna un coup de poing tellement haineux dans la clôture qu'elle en avait ouvert la serrure. Putain, ça c'était vraiment le comble du comble.  
Elle maintenait sa cuisse aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, des spasmes envahissait son corps meurtri et endolori. La plaie. La plaie recommençait à saigner, elle enleva sa chemise à carreaux rouge et noir pour la serrer autant que possible autour de sa jambe. Son garrot de fortune, son courage et sa détermination au ventre, elle se releva s'aidant de son bâton, avec une douleur atroce, presque insoutenable.

Mais comment cette femme pouvait-elle résister autant à la douleur ? Même elle restait sous le choc, est est-ce peut-être cet espoir qui rugissait au fond d'elle, de pouvoir revoir son père ? Elle ne savait pas et elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur ses sentiments, elle ne voulait pas être déçue.

Poussant le loquet d'un doigt l'unijambiste fit doucement reculer vitre. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, mais qu'elle idée d'avoir escaladé cette foutue clôture, tout lui voulait sa mort en ce moment. Elle se stoppa en grimaçant et en plissant les yeux.  
La jeune femme attendait un signal, un bruit, un signe de vie.  
Ayant patiemment attendu quelques minutes, Ellen entra d'un pas incertain mais léger.  
Un belle cuisine-bar s'offrait à elle. Les couleurs étaient sobres, élégantes, cette famille avait eu auparavant du goût. Un grand sofa écru entourait une table basse en verre. Cet endroit était propre, bien rangé, elle avait l'impression d'être dans les cuisines des magasins Ikea. La maison était de plein pied et ne possédait aucuns étages. Ellen avançait difficilement dans un couloir, qui devait probablement contenir les chambres ainsi qu'une salle de bain.

Toutes les portes étaient fermées, mais une attira son regard. Sur l'une d'entre elles, il y avait de grosses lettres colorées avec des formes d'animaux. Un nom était inscrit « _Weasley_ ». La gorge de la jeune femme se serra violemment. Un enfant vivait ici, était-il mort ? Etait-il vivant ? Ellen était dans le trouble le plus total.  
Posant sa main sur la poignée en la descendant délicatement, elle entendit un légers « _cric cric_ » dans son dos. Elle comprit instantanément de quel bruit il s'agissait, elle l'avait entendu des centaines de fois. Elle leva les bras vers le ciel lentement.

\- Tu as deux options, dit très sèchement la voix d'un homme, soit tu fais ce que je te dis et on négocie, soit tu ne coopères pas et je serai obligé de te tuer. Je n'ai envie de tuer personne aujourd'hui, alors tâche de te tenir à carreau, mam'zelle.

Et merde.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Étrange Personne

Un grand merci à ma béta-lectice : **Salamendera.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Étrange Personne

* * *

Ellen pivota doucement face à son interlocuteur, il avait un regard qui se voulait sévère et dur mais qui renfermait une douceur naturelle enfouie au fond de ses prunelles. Malgré cela il fallait se méfier tout de même, les apparences sont souvent très trompeuses.

La jeune femme analysa brièvement l'homme qui se postait juste en face d'elle.  
Il fallait l'avouer, il avait une carrure assez massive, il était grand et robuste, ce qui pouvait être intimidant pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire menacer par une personne de cette envergure. Cette dernière n'était nullement impressionnée par son charisme, des hommes elle en côtoyait toute la sainte journée avant que le monde parte en couille.  
Ses yeux noisette la regardaient, glacialement, sans une once de peur ou de crainte.

La jeune femme fit de même, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle était faible et chétive. Enfin, elle s'avoua que s'il voulait la tuer, il aurait pu le faire sur le champ, surtout qu'en plus de ça, sa jambe était aussi utile qu'une chambre froide en Antarctique.

\- Ton nom. Dit l'homme d'un ton sec.

\- T'aimerais bien le savoir hein. Renchérit la jeune femme avec un ton de défi.

L'homme pointa son fusil cette fois si entre les deux yeux de la concernée, qui ne sourcilla pas pour autant.

\- Ton nom j'ai dit, bordel. Dit-il gravement.

\- Détends-toi, mec. Si j'avais vraiment l'intention de te tuer ou de te faire la misère ça ferait un bail que je l'aurais fait. Elle renchérit d'un ton plus calme, voyant que l'ironie ne le faisait pas rire. Donnes ton nom et j'donne le mien. Essaya-t-elle, peu convaincu que ça fonctionne.

Il la dévisagea un moment, cherchant probablement une faille dans son regard, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la déstabiliser. Mais elle était habituée, elle resta de marbre, aussi inexpressive qu'elle le pouvait.

Il spécula un moment, surement pour se demander si elle était un danger ou si elle était inoffensive, le barbu hésita un instant et baissa son arme lentement, pour voir comment la femme en face de lui allait réagir. Au bout de quelques instants, voyant que son interlocutrice ne fit aucun geste, l'homme déposa son arme au sol.

Ellen était sacrément tentée de le butter, cet emmerdeur lui inspirait à moitié confiance, mais cette petite voix dans sa tête lui disait « _il peut être utile à ta survie, tu peux t'en servir_ ».

Réfléchissant un moment sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire, elle décida alors de poser son arme à terre, lentement elle aussi.

Les deux armes à présent au sol, la jeune femme fit à contre cœur le premier pas. Elle tendit doucement sa main vers cet inconnu, qui l'impressionnait légèrement, finalement. Elle se devait de faire ce geste, c'était une intruse et si elle tenait à rester en vie il fallait le mettre en confiance.

Il hésita quelques secondes et lui empoigna la main, avec un regard un peu moins intimidant qu'au début.

\- Ellen, commença t'elle dubitative.

\- Joshua, répondit-il légèrement moins sur la défensive.

\- Enchantée Joshua. Dis-moi, questionna t'elle, tu as toujours le fusil aussi facile ?

\- On sait jamais sur qui on va tomber, je suppose que tu vois de quoi je parle, alors ne me pose plus de questions, pigé grognasse ?

Répondit-il agacé.

La jeune femme songea un instant à Joshua, c'était pas un rigolo et de toute évidence, il n'aimait pas rire ou du moins pas avec elle, ce qui au fond était compréhensible il ne la connaissait pas.

Josh scruta la cuisse d'Ellen, avec insistance. Il vit une énorme tâche de sang coagulé sur le pantalon ainsi qu'un trou assez large. Il fit un léger signe interrogateur du menton.

L'estropiée suivit du regard l'endroit qu'examinait l'homme, il s'agissait bel et bien de sa jambe amochée.

\- Morsure ? Interrogea Joshua d'un air très sérieux. Elle sentait dans le ton avec lequel il avait parlé qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas d'ennuis avec une gonzesse qui allait de toute façon crever.

\- Nah, balle.

Il la dévisagea violement. La mitraillée reprit son explication en voyant l'homme la regarder d'une telle manière.

\- T'inquiètes pas, crois pas que j'suis une meuf à problèmes. Cette balle j'l'ai reçue parce que des connards voulaient ma peau parce que j'me suis pas pliée à leurs règles de « vivre en communauté » de mes couilles.

Sa voix était sincère, elle répondit d'une traite, sans réfléchir à inventer un baratin qui ne tiendrait pas la route. Quelques fois, la vérité, ça pouvait sauver ton cul.

\- Mouais, comment je peux te croire ? Questionna-t-il sur la défensive.

Elle haussa les épaules, à vrai dire elle ne pouvait pas vraiment plaider son innocence, pas de preuves ni d'avocat...

\- De toute façon t'es bien obligé de me croire, à moins que t'ais un détecteur de mensonges ou un truc du genre.

\- Je comptais pas t'aider t'manière, chacun sa merde.

\- Drôle et attentionné, t'as tout pour plaire, répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Il lui empoigna le bras violement et approcha son visage très près du siens, un regard noir envahissait son faciès. Cette dernière put brièvement remarquer sur le visage de son adversaire qu'il avait une longue cicatrice boursouflée qui partait de sa tempe et qui finissait juste sous le nez. Au vu de cette cicatrice, la jeune femme comprit directement, à l'épaisseur et la longueur, que ce devait être soit une machette, soit un katana qui l'avait blessé. Ce qui renforçait son côté survivant mais aussi aventurier.

\- Ecoutes moi bien Ellen d'mes deux, si jamais tu fous le bordel ici, je n'hésiterai pas à te casser les os jusqu'au dernier et te donner à bouffer aux…

La porte de la chambre d'enfant se déverrouilla laissant apparaître une petite tête rousse.

\- Papa…Une petite voix fluette prit timidement la parole.

Le petit garçon sortit son corps délicatement à travers la porte, laissant apparaître un petit être frêle et maigrichon, tenant un lapin en peluche (à qui il manquait une oreille) de sa main droite.

Joshua agrippa son enfant sous ses aisselles pour le faire grimper jusqu'à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme laissa chaleureusement se poser un sourire sur son visage tiré et fatigué.

\- Papa, c'est qui la madame ? Pourquoi tu fais que crier sur elle ?

Le père changea brutalement de comportement. Il passa d'un homme froid et grincheux à un homme remplit d'amour et de tendresse. Elle scruta les deux habitants des lieux.

La jeune femme comprit instantanément pourquoi l'homme en face d'elle était si dur. Son fils. Son fils était apparemment le seul être de sa famille qui lui restait et il voulait absolument qu'il ne lui arrive aucun mal. C'était son seul but à présent garder son fils en vie et lui apprendre plus tard à se défendre, à devenir un homme. Plus précisément, un survivant.

\- Ah bah oui, je comprends mieux maintenant, sourit-elle.

\- Weasley, tu as oublié ce qu'on avait dit ? Dit-il à son enfant à moitié énervé.

L'enfant fit une mine boudeuse.

\- Y faut pas sortir de ma chambre à part quand c'est papa qui dit oui…

\- Exactement mon fils, alors tu vas aller sagement te recoucher pendant que papa discute avec la dame.

\- Appelle-moi Ellen, ajoutait-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Posant son enfant à terre, Weasley cacha précipitamment sa petite bouille contre le pantalon de son père. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa sa crinière et lui prit gentiment la main pour le raccompagner jusqu'à son petit lit.

Joshua glissa son enfant dans la couette et lui fit un bisou sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce et de fermer la porte.

Ce dernier se sentait très mal à l'aise. Une inconnue, avait découvert ce qu'il essayait de cacher depuis le début de leur rencontre. Son fils. Il se sentit tout d'un coup d'une vulnérabilité qu'il en devenait presque malade. Comment cette étrangère devait le percevoir à présent ? Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle était au courant. L'angoisse lui monta à la gorge, formant une boule tellement oppressante qu'il avait du mal à déglutir.

La jeune femme sentit sa détresse et elle ne comprenait que trop bien le ressentit de Joshua, il se sentait mis à nu, comme fragile, dénué d'autorité. Comme si plus jamais personne n'allait le craindre, ou qu'il ne pourrait plus mettre la pression à son ennemi.

Mais elle ne voulait pas être son ennemi. Ellen avait déjà vécu ça auparavant dans son ancien camp de réfugiés. Ces fils de putes l'avaient humiliés, blessée dans son orgueil, souillée et lui avaient ôté la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle détenait sa famille. Seul son père s'en était sorti, mais elle ne savait pas où il était, si il était mort ou vivant, peut-être même les deux à la fois.

Elle se doutait que la vie de cet homme, qui n'était encore qu'un inconnu, était difficile. Devoir s'occuper d'un enfant dans des conditions de merde comme celles où ils étaient forcés de vivre était un challenge quotidien. La bouffe, l'eau, les jeux, la protection…Il était plus facile de s'occuper de soi-même que des autres, c'était un fait.

La jeune femme lui tapota le bras fraternellement en signe d'empathie et de compréhension.

Il eut le réflexe de se reculer et de secouer violement son bras pour enlever la main tendue d'Ellen. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il était faible ou en mauvaise posture. Il ne supportait pas que les gens éprouvent de la pitié pour lui, il ne voulait pas non plus se sentir en infériorité. Pour lui l'homme était au-dessus de la femme et il se devait de garder son image de survivant dur et antipathique.

Pourtant, il avait apprécié ce geste qui était anodin dans la forme mais qui dans le fond était emplit de sens. Josh comprit de suite et la gêne dans sa gorge fut moins présente, il avait ressenti qu'elle avait deviné, ce qui le tracassait. Même si le balafré ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse découvrir ce qui le turlupinait, il avait senti que ce geste n'était pas un geste hypocrite, plutôt un geste franc, très masculin et distant, mais franc.

\- Ça sert à rien d'me faire faire un tour du propriétaire, j'suppose. Pouffa-t-elle.

\- Ma main dans ta gueule, plutôt. Répondit-il avec une pointe d'énervement.

\- Tu sais, je dois déjà avoir une sale gueule, alors si t'en rajoute, je vais plus ressembler à rien, plaisanta-t-elle. La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de se contenir, mais son ironie naturelle revenait toujours au galop. C'était en réalité, la seule chose qui arrivait à la maintenir sociable.

\- C'est vrai que t'es pas belle à voir, t'as du sang plein la gueule et le froc est pire c'est que tu schlingue à trois kilomètres, c'est insoutenable. Le barbu ne mâcha pas ses mots.

\- J'm'en fous, je sens pas mon odeur, alors tant que ça m'dérange pas moi, rétorqua-t-elle avec entrain. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je peux m'allonger un peu ? Faut que j'me désinfecte avant d'avoir la jambe pourrie. Elle ne voulait pas préciser qu'elle avait mal, la jeune femme ne voulait pas montrer à son interlocuteur qu'elle souffrait énormément.

\- Ouais ouais, mais si tu fous une seule tâche ou quoi, tu nettoies illico presto, j'veux pas d'ta merde.

\- T'inquiète pas, Josh.

Il serrât le point et répondit entre ses dents

\- Ne m'appelle pas Josh.

Cette fille l'agaçait vraiment. Elle était odieuse et impolie. Non mais elle se pensait où la ? Chez Mamie Thérèse ? Mais l'homme se questionna, pourquoi il ne la foutait pas dehors. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué, pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait s'assoir sur SON canapé.

Peut-être par peur qu'elle ne touche à son enfant, ce petit bonhomme qui lui permettait de croire encore, à un semblant de vie d'avant. Son fils n'était pas seulement, son enfant, non. Il était toute sa vie, l'être le plus important à ses yeux, c'était son bijou, son sang, sa chair. Peut-être aussi parce que en l'acceptant elle ne chercherait pas à lui faire du mal en buttant son gosse.

Mais malgré sa crainte, quelque chose chez cette chieuse lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne.  
Elle ne l'avait pas tué, n'avait pas essayé d'être violente, elle n'avait juste pas baissé le regard, elle avait été droite et imperturbable. Elle avait même fait un pas vers lui et au fond, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il n'avait jamais encore rencontré un survivant étant aussi, direct. Mais dans le bon sens pour changer, il avait senti que cette dernière n'avait pas fait ce geste par peur, mais pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'au fond, elle ne voulait pas faire couler le sang.  
Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie d'encore tuer, il en avait assez de cette tension à chaque sortie, assez d'avoir peur de son prochain, de devoir se méfier de chaque homme vivant, réellement vivant.

Ellen avança difficilement jusqu'au canapé, sa jambe lui brulait atrocement. La jeune femme avait besoin de se poser, d'allonger sa jambe et de ne plus bouger. L'unijambiste prit le temps de s'assoir délicatement, en serrant les dents aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, comme pour faire diminuer la douleur, ce qui ne changea rien, évidemment. Elle déposa son arme sur la table basse ainsi que son sac à dos et en sortit le désinfectant et un bout de tissus déchiré. Elle imbiba un mouchoir de la solution antiseptique, déboutonna son pantalon et le descendit délicatement.

Joshua, la regarda faire, sans dire un mot. A la vue de sa peau meurtrie, il eut un regard de stupéfaction. Une crevasse difforme c'était formée dans sa cuisse. La peau autour de la plaie était ecchymosée d'un noir bleuté. Une fine croûte de sang s'était formée sur le trou. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit brutalement elle avait dû sacrément douillé cette conasse.

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il n'avait pas envie de l'aider. La blessure devait faire atrocement mal c'est vrai mais après tout, il s'en foutait. Lui aussi il avait douillé, comme tous les survivants à vraie dire. Mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait ressenti une légère peine. Peut-être parce qu'au fond il se mettait à sa place. Une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais cru sortir un jour de sa bouche fit sortir les deux survivants d'un silence morbide.

\- Mh.. T'veux d'laide ? Il prononça ces mots très doucement, à tel point que cela fut presque inaudible.

Ellen le dévisagea, la jeune femme ne s'attendait surement pas à que cet enfoiré réagisse de cette façon. Au fond, elle était un peu vexé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une proposition sincère ou si c'était parce qu'elle faisait peine à voir. Elle ne voulait de l'aide de personne, elle savait se débrouiller toute seule. Pour elle, se laisser aider, c'était un énorme signe de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité. Paradoxalement, l'aide de son prochain lui paraissait indispensable.

\- Nah, ça ira. J'sais m'débrouiller tout' seule. Par cont', t'aurais pas des anti-inflammatoires ou un bordel du genre ? Renchérit-elle.

\- P'tet bien. T'as qu'à chercher, j'vais pas non plus tout faire pour toi, merdeuse. Essayant de se rattraper de sa gentillesse précédente.

\- Même pas un p'tit indice ? La blessée affichait un légers sourire, pour cacher son appréhension de devoir déplacer sa jambe écorchée à vif, elle s'attendait à devoir redoubler d'efforts pour essayer de camoufler devant Josh, le mal et la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Tu peux aller te coucher s'tu veux. Dit-elle pour essayer de le faire déguerpir avant qu'elle ne galère à se lever du divan.

\- T'es dingue ? Et si tu m'tue pendant que j'dors ? J'ai jamais entendu une connerie pareille. En plus, qui va faire la garde pendant la nuit ? Non mais la t'as vraiment rêvé.

\- Bah vas pisser un coup alors j'sais pas moi fait un truc. Cette phrase fusa sans même qu'elle eut le temps de réfléchir. Et elle se rendit compte que l'armée l'avait vachement masculinisé. Cette dernière aimait aussi titiller le balafré. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le taquine et elle prenait un malin plaisir à le foutre en rogne. Ce qui marcha avec brio.

Joshua eu soudain le visage qui virait au rouge, il l'empoigna par la gorge en la regardant très intensément et méchamment.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne bougerais pas, là où tu iras dans cette putain de baraque je te suivrais, fusil à la main si il le faut, mais jamais tu te déplaceras sans moi. Elle commençait à suffoquer et il lâcha sa prise. Il était fier de lui avoir enfin cloué le bec.

La jeune femme reprit lentement sa respiration et le dévisagea. Elle sentait encore la brûlure de la pression de ses doigts autour de son cou. Le voyant s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé juste à côté d'elle, Ellen eu une envie folle de le tuer. Ses dents se serrèrent les unes contre les autres et son poing se crispa laissant des traces d'ongles dans la paume de sa main.

Une guerre de regards débuta entre les deux jeunes gens, ce qui eut pour effet de plomber littéralement l'ambiance. Ils se scrutèrent de longues minutes, à chercher celui qui cèderait le premier. Ils essayaient tous deux de marcher sur les pieds de l'autre, mais ils se tenaient tête, aucun des deux personnages ne baissèrent les yeux.

Malheureusement, l'estropiée perdit le duel. Sa jambe la rappela à la réalité et la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait l'impression que sa crevasse était en train de se perforer de plus en plus, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire grimacer.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle poussa le plus fort possible sur ses bras pour se propulser en position verticale.

Ses tympans bourdonnaient très fort dans ses oreilles et un mal de tête extrême lui prit le crâne instantanément. Des petits points brillants dansaient devant ses yeux puis le noir fut total.

* * *

Elle se sentait d'un coup, tout à fait bien. Sereine à vrai dire. Sa famille était autour d'elle, sa mère, son frère et son père. Ils étaient tous trois autour d'une table, avec un grand festin comme sa mère avait l'habitude d'en faire. Cette femme était un vrai cordon-bleu. Ils riaient, discutaient. Ellen se sentit vraiment rassurée. La main de sa mère venait se poser sur son front, mais au touché de cette dernière elle remarqua une différence. La main était loin d'être douce, elle était plutôt rappeuse. Mais, elle s'en fichait au final, elle avait retrouvé sa famille, la convivialité des repas et la sécurité et la protection de son toit.

Elle eut tout d'un coup une question qui lui brûla les lèvres et elle s'empressa de la poser, comme si elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de parler, ou bien même de les revoir.

\- Maman, papa, Rayan...Commença-t-elle, pourquoi vous êtes partis… ? Je me sens seule sans vous…

Aucun des trois concernés ne répondirent, elle se sentait étrangement mal, elle avait envie de hurler, de demander une réponse, mais ça gorge le lui en empêchait.

La main de sa mère, toujours aussi sèche et rappeuse, lui prit le poignet et le serra fort.

La jeune femme en voyant sa génitrice défigurée et désossée essayant d'agripper cette fois-ci sa gorge se débâtit comme elle le pouvait mais sa mère eut le dessus, la jeune mordue sentait sa peau se déchirer violement de sa gorge. Le sang coulait à flot, Ellen n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle suffoquait, baignant dans son sang et son incompréhension. Son frère et son père la regardaient en rigolant, inerte et elle tomba dans un néant de vide sombre sans fond et froid, un vide dénué de vie, de sentiments, de joie.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Balade Dangereuse

Merci à ma béta-lectrice : **Salamendera** à qui je dédie ce chapitre.

 _Un indice a été caché dans le précédent chapitre, pour déterminer une suite prochaine à mon histoire. Sauras-tu le trouver ?_

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Rapprochement et Balade Dangereuse.

 _« Mes titres seront à présent en français »_

* * *

Joshua fut pris de court quand il vit la jeune femme s'effondrer tel un marteau sur un clou. Pendant sa chute, sa tête butta violement contre la table basse laissant apparaître quelques secondes plus tard une bosse qui ressemblait fortement à un œuf.

Le barbu ne savait pas comment réagir, il paniquait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. L'homme n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'aider. Le pire est qu'il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que cette emmerdeuse avait été dans un état aussi déplorable. Et le balafré comprit instantanément, comme si un éclair venait de lui foudroyer la vérité : Ellen avait essayé de retenir sa douleur devant l'homme pour ne pas qu'il la croit faible. Et sans le vouloir, son regard changea vis-à-vis de la comateuse. Elle devait être sacrément robuste, car pour faire tomber quelqu'un dans les vapes, surtout dans l'état où elle se trouvait, il fallait vachement encaisser la douleur.  
Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine, la douleur… La douleur et la souffrance, il ne se rappelait que trop bien ce que c'était. Avant d'arriver dans ce « paradis », son fils et lui avaient tant souffert pendant des années. Personne n'avait eu le cran de les aider à se sortir des griffes de cette vipère. Personne ne leur avait tendu la main après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour cette femme et ces personnes, jamais il n'eut de gratitude quelconque. Il y avait gouté tellement de temps à cette solitude et à cette désunion, que de se le remémorer, son pied cogna brutalement et machinalement le canapé. Et une masse inconsciente bougea sous l'effet du reculement du divan. Merde, il c'était tellement concentré sur sa pensée qu'il en avait oublié cette connasse.

Il la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, la sans rien faire pour l'aider. Comme si il voulait se venger de l'abandon qu'il avait subis pendant tant de temps. Mais son bon côté refit surface, malgré lui malheureusement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette femme, Ellen, elle avait quelque chose de…Différent. Joshua ne se fiait jamais à son intuition, pour lui, c'était comme vendre son âme au diable. Mais, à ce moment précis, sa vision changea, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.  
Ce qu'il ressentait à présent fut comme un instinct du survivant et tous ses sens furent à l'affut. Et son subconscient lui disait qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour sa famille, comme l'instinct d'une mère loup protégeant sa meute de petits.  
Il prit, après une attente interminable de remise en question, l'initiative d'aider enfin cette pauvre femme qui avait refait pendant quelque temps le nouveau tapis de la pièce.  
L'homme entreprit de pousser la table basse pour pouvoir laisser de l'espace à son corps et à celui de l'inconsciente pour pouvoir la déplacer plus librement.  
Son avant-bras droit sous ses genoux et son gauche sous sa nuque il la balança presque sur le canapé taché de sang coagulé.

\- Et merde putain je lui avais dit de pas faire de tâche. Tu vas voir quand tu seras réveillée saloperie…Grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Il avait beau avoir eu un deuxième élan de générosité, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'allait pas lui faire la peau quand elle serait de nouveau dans le monde des vivants. Enfin, des vivants et des morts-vivants.

Il passa en premier sa main sur le front de sa « patiente » et eut un hoquet de surprise quand il constata la fournaise qu'était sa peau. Elle transpirait à chaudes gouttes et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles qu'il ne cherchait même pas à en comprendre la signification. Il réfléchissait à quel médicament lui donner pour stopper la fièvre, sans devoir utiliser ses ressources les plus précieuses. Puis il se dit enfin qu'il regarderait les notices et qu'il trouverait bien quelque chose. Un fous-rire nerveux le prit, en se rappelant cette grosse enfoirée. « _Toujours faut viser le ventre Josh ouais ? Sinon ça agit pas assez vite hein ! Les intestins, c'est des malins et les bras ça marche pas_ _!_ » disait-elle sans cesse en s'injectant des doses presque létales de morphine et d'autres merdes qu'il ne préférait pas se rappeler. La haine envers cette femme était si grande que si elle était encore de ce monde il la ferait tellement souffrir qu'elle en demanderait de mourir.  
Se redressant, il alla dans les toilettes avec fainéantise et lenteur chercher dans le placard du dessus les médicaments pour cette conne. Il n'avait pas envie de se dépêcher pour elle, déjà qu'il perdait son temps à la soigner. A nouveau un rictus de moquerie cette fois prit place sur son visage « _Elle a même pas eu le temps de les chercher seule, ces putains d'antalgiques de mes couilles_ ».  
Passant en revue toutes les boîtes et trouva une boîte d'ibuprofène.

\- Han han. Bah alors vas pour ça. Joshua eu un soupir de soulagement en voyant que cela ne lui avait pas pris trop de temps.

Il retourna voir la jeune femme, toujours en train de transpiré comme un bœuf. Il prit sans gêne la bouteille d'eau en fouillant dans le sac de la comateuse.  
Cassant en petit bout deux comprimés, il ouvrit la bouteille d'eau et engouffra les médicaments dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Après avoir fait couler le liquide sans que l'autre comateuse ne s'étouffe comme une abrutie, Joshua voulut prendre le pouls d'Ellen avant et quelques minutes après l'ingestion des pilules.  
Entourant le poignet de cette dernière avec sa main il pressa son pouce sur l'intérieur.  
Essayant de détecter la vitesse cardiaque, elle se débâtit sauvagement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Josh put enfin la maitrisée au bout de quelques secondes.  
Il n'avait pas besoin d'appuyer fort pour sentir son cœur battre, il battait tellement vite et tellement fort.  
D'une main, il la passa sous son pull pour sentir plus exactement sa respiration. Il lui remonta légèrement son t-shirt sale et d'une couleur marron-rougeâtre qui n'était pas celui du tissus original. Il comprit qu'elle avait de passer du temps dehors et surtout dans un endroit sale.  
Son pouce frôlant sa peau, il remarqua qu'Ellen avait la peau étrangement douce pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pris de douche depuis longtemps.  
La jeune femme avait une peau légèrement bronzée aux sous tons dorée.  
Après avoir déterminé la vitesse de sa respiration, il plaça ses deux doigts sur sa carotide pour voir si la température et son battement de cœur se ralentissait.  
Elle se mit à suffoquer étrangement, ce qui déstabilisa complètement Joshua.  
L'homme au bout de quelques secondes régissait enfin sortant de sa tétanie momentanée. Le balafré la mit en position latérale et lui tapota le dos, elle toussa un grand coup et reprit une respiration normale.

C'est pas trop tôt bordel de merde.

Il replaça ses doigts dans son cou et vit que son pouls ralentissait progressivement.  
Sauf qu'un autre problème survenu. Elle grelotait de froid, la fièvre commençait à gagner du terrain.  
Allant chercher une couverture légère à Ellen, il lui étendit le drap à la vas-vite. Il n'avait pas envie de gaspiller trop de son temps pour une fille qui était à moitié le pied dans la tombe.  
Ceci étant dit, à force de faire des allés retours pour sa salope de femme à l'hôpital il avait appris quelques trucs. Dont une chose : quand quelqu'un avait de la fièvre, il ne fallait pas le couvrir énormément quand il avait froid. Car la température du corps doit se réguler seule.  
Soulagé d'avoir enfin réussi à la mettre dans un état plus ou moins normal, il s'affala sur le fauteuil d'à côté, étendit ses jambes sur l'accoudoir et regarda le plafond.  
Même si il ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça et qu'il ne la connaissait que très peu, au fond de lui, le balafré se disait que sauver une vie était surtout bénéfique pour lui, pour son orgueil. Il ne cherchait pas quand même à recevoir quelque chose en retour, de toute façon, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'attendait plus rien de personne. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, cela lui avait fait du bien, à lui avant tout. De se sentir plus haut, plus robuste qu'elle. Mais il se sentait aussi clairement soulagé de ne pas avoir une autre mort dans sa conscience mais aussi de devoir expliquer à son fils pourquoi la « madame » n'était plus là.  
Après avoir bien vérifié que la maison était tranquille, qu'aucun rôdeur n'ait eu la brillante idée de se faufiler jusqu'à la maison il se rasseyait dans sa position initiale et cogita longuement sur ce qu'il venait de se passer en si peu de temps. Au bout d'un moment, sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux furent de plus en plus lourds et malgré la résistance qu'il essayait de donner, il finit par s'endormir de fatigue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand il ouvrit ses yeux engourdis, il s'aperçut qu'Ellen n'était plus sur le canapé. Ah et que la tâche non plus d'ailleurs. Furieux qu'elle se soit levée avant lui et qu'il n'ait même pas remarqué qu'il ne l'avait plus sous les yeux, il sauta avec rage du fauteuil et la chercha dans la maison. Quand il comprit qu'elle n'était nulle part ailleurs que dans la chambre de son petit garçon, son sang se glaça et une pensée le fit paniquer « Non…Ne me dis pas que cette salope est dans la chambre de mon fils ! Putain si elle l'a tué jamais je ne m'en remettrai…PUTAIN espèce de con si elle l'a tué ce sera TA faute…Bordel, bordel, bordel, pourquoi tu l'as sauvé espèce d'enfoiré ? Fait chier… »  
Il s'apprêtait à hurler de rage et de douleur quand il fut stoppé en entendant son fils et la nouvelle habitante en train de parler :

\- Tu veux qu'on joue à quoi d'autre alors ? Moi quand j'étais petite, j'adorais jouer aux voitures de courses avec mon frère, d'ailleurs c'était toujours moi qui gagnais ! Alors ça te dis une petite course pour voir qui est le meilleur des meilleurs de tous les temps ?

\- Oh oui alors ! S'enquit le petit garçon.

Le père décida d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son enfant à ce moment-là.  
Weasley lui sauta au cou et le couvrit de bisous sur la joue. Son stress redescendit en flèche et afficha un sourire soulagé en voyant son fils.  
Après s'être détaché de son cou Ellen souriait chaleureusement à son sauveur.  
L'homme lui, fronça les sourcils. Il lui en voulait énormément d'être partie sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, qui plus est, pour être dans la chambre de son fils. Il sera le poing en voyant le grand sourire que faisait cette pétasse.

\- Ah ! Enfin voilà papa ! C'est un vrai ours tu sais ? Il a beaucoup dormi !

Weasley rigola à pleine voix et charia son père :

\- C'est vrai qu'avec ta barbe papa on dirait un ours ! Rigola-t-il.

\- Je dirais même un Grizzly ! Pouffa-t-elle.

\- Ellen ! Sursauta le petit roux.

\- Oui bonhomme ?

\- J'ai une idée ! Je vais dessiner papa en ours ! Et comme ça je vais l'afficher sur mon mur ! Tu sais ou qu'ils sont mes crayons de couleur ? Questionna-t-il impatient.

Ellen chercha dans une commode, puis dans l'armoire et finalement Joshua les trouva avant même qu'elle n'est fini ses recherches.

\- Tiens mon grand, mais tu sais que tu peux dessiner aussi Ellen en Grizzly. Essaya-t-il d'ironiser pour camoufler sa colère immense contre cette dernière devant son fils.

\- Mais enfin papa, c'est une fille ! Alors ce sera une oursette.

La jeune femme fut prise d'un fou rire.

\- Mais, arrête de rire, t'as pas compris que j'ai raison ! Bon, je vais faire mon travail à toute !

Le père empoigna gentiment le bras de son fils et dit :

\- T'as oublié quelque chose je crois.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai… Bougonna Weasley.

Il lui fait un énième bisou sur la joue et parti joyeux en direction du salon pour faire son petit dessin.

Ellen prit un peu gênée la parole :

\- Mh…Je me suis permise de fouillée dans les placards pour faire un petit déjeuné au petit…Je t'ai mis ta part dans le frigo, je sais que c'est bête parce qu'il ne marche pas mais, bon…Au moins on peut y stocker des trucs. Voilà, voilà. Termina-t-elle avec un peu d'appréhension vis-à-vis de la réaction de son interlocuteur.

La tête du père devenait tellement écarlate qu'elle aurait pu exploser sur le champ.  
Le balafré lui administra une baffe si forte qu'elle claqua très fort. Il lui empoigna le coup et souffla de colère :

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sale pute ? C'est moi qui fais les règles ici. Tu ne t'approches pas de mon fils, tu ne joues pas avec lui et tu ne bouges nulle part sans moi, t'as compris ? Et surtout, tu ne fais pas la bouffe et tu ne fouilles nulle part. Si il n'y avait pas mon fils, je t'aurais déjà buté tu m'entends ? Alors tiens-toi à carreaux, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.

Ellen serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme en avait sacrément marre de devoir se retenir de le tabasser. Sauf que, si elle levait la main sur lui, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Pas parce qu'il était plus fort qu'elle, ce genre de connards ne lui faisait pas peur. Ce qu'elle redoutait c'est qu'il lui casse sa deuxième jambe valide.  
Il serra tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal à réfléchir, une brume commençait à se formée devant ses yeux mi-clos.  
Usant de ses dernières forces, elle articula très péniblement une phrase qu'elle ne voulait pas prononcer, mais elle y était forcée.

\- Lâche… Moi…

Joshua se félicita d'avoir pris le dessus sur elle, enserra une dernière fois sa main autour de son cou et la balança à terre.  
Son dos chuta contre une petite voiture qui trainait dans la chambre du petit.  
Elle poussa un léger bruit de douleur et jeta rageusement l'automobile qui butta contre l'armoire de Weasley.  
 _« Sac à merde, si j'étais pas blessée comme un chien je t'aurais fait la peau depuis longtemps »_ se pensa-t-elle en colère.  
Elle en avait clairement marre de passer pour une faible et elle se jura que le jour où cette putain de jambe ne la ferait plus souffrir elle lui règlerait son compte.  
La jeune femme se propulsa lentement en position assise à l'aide de ses bras puis s'aida du lit de l'enfant pour se tenir en position verticale.J  
Josh remarqua que la jeune femme avait des énormes cernes sous les yeux, elle était pâle et dans un état déplorable. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et le pire c'est qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à se déplacer, elle titubait comme une macchabée ou une bourrée au choix. Elle s'accrochait tous les deux mètres à des meubles. Un de ses pieds butta contre l'autre et elle tomba à genoux sur le parquet. Essayant de se relevée avec la force de ses bras elle retomba cette fois-ci de tout son long. Joshua, désespéré lui empoigna l'avant-bras pour la relever. Aussi parce que, au fond de lui, il avait du remord. Il savait que c'était de sa faute et il n'aimait pas que des actes mal fait trainent dans sa conscience et le dérange dans ses pensées. Mais Ellen eut le réflexe de se détacher de l'homme et avança toute seule, avec un excès de rage qu'il lui permettait d'arriver à quatre pattes jusqu'au fauteuil sans trop vaciller.

Ellen était déjà très gênée et vexée d'avoir prouvé à Joshua qu'elle était vraiment mal en point, enfin, c'était plutôt son corps qui l'avait trahi.  
Se mettant la main sur le front, la jeune femme souffla laborieusement pour retrouver son souffle.  
Le petit garçon avança près d'Ellen interrompant son dessin pour lui parler après avoir remarqué qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien :

\- Tu veux que je te prête Lapinou ? Il est très bien tu sais, c'est un gentil doudou. Moi quand j'ai peur des fois, il me fait des bisous et après je vais mieux.

La jeune femme attendrit par l'attention, lui acquiesça un petit sourire timide.

\- Garde le, c'est le tiens, il t'aime toi.

Sans demander son avis l'enfant glissa son doudou entre ses jambes.

\- Mon doudou est docteur, il va te soigner. Affirmait-il très sûr de lui.

La jeune femme le remercia avec un sourire.  
Et elle se rendit compte que quelques instants auparavant elle était bien et tout d'un coup, elle se sentait terriblement mal.  
Elle questionna Joshua si elle pouvait reprendre le médicament qu'elle avait trouvé sur la table car elle commençait à ressentir sa tête lui jouer des tours.  
Il accepta avec un ton ailleurs, son passé ressurgissant d'un coup de sa mémoire.  
Ellen resta indifférente trop souffrante pour arriver à analyser son comportement.  
La jeune femme prit la boîte de comprimés, la même que celle que Joshua lui avait donné, sauf qu'elle fit tomber les pilules sur le sol.  
Joshua la stoppa d'un _« Laisse-moi faire »_ et la malade fut assez surprise de sa réaction. Elle demanda en essayant d'articuler au maximum la dose qu'elle devait prendre.  
Joshua sortit brutalement de ses pensées et serra les dents et le poing. Cette question le mit automatiquement en rogne en se rappelant cette femme, sa femme. Cette chose droguée et toxicomane qui était imprégnée d'une odeur d'alcool et d'autre substances totalement illicites. L'épidémie l'avait emportée, mais son cœur à cette connasse, il était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait aucune pitié, un cœur de pierre.  
Voyant Ellen commençant à avoir la tête qui partait vers l'avant, il se leva de table et décida de le refaire une deuxième fois. Vu dans l'état ou elle était, cette conne allait se foutre les médocs dans le cul. Il demanda gentiment à son enfant de regagner sa chambre, ce qui marcha avec une petite mine triste en cadeau. Feuilles et crayons sous le bras le petit garçon rejoignit lentement sa chambre avant de dire :

\- Il faut la guérir papa, je l'aime bien Ellen.

Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête comme un écho _« Je l'aime bien »,_ il c'était déjà attaché à elle. Et merde…  
Son fils enfin dans sa chambre, Ellen avait déjà tourné de l'œil trois fois.  
Il ouvra la bouche de la malade et y inséra deux pilules avec une rasade d'eau pour les faire descendre plus rapidement.  
Il l'allongea sur le canapé et lui rabattit son bras qui était tombé, sur sa poitrine.

* * *

La journée était presque terminée, le soleil était doucement en train de faire place à la demi-lune qui l'accompagnait. Joshua était toujours sur le même fauteuil, dans la même position et il fumait une cigarette avec une légère odeur de menthe.

Ouvrant les yeux un par un, elle changea de posture et lança à Josh :

\- Ah, je croyais que les cigarettes à la menthe c'était soit pour les femmes, ou les tafioles. T'es une tafiole ?

En guise de réponse il prit une grande bouffée de nicotine et la lui cracha en pleine face. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tousser à s'en étouffer.

\- La prochaine fois tu fermeras ta gueule.

Elle lui arracha la clope des mains et tira une taffe et la dégusta puis souffla délicatement la fumée blanchâtre de sa bouche.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est pas mal. Avoua-t-elle.

Songeant à l'heure qu'il devait être et sachant qu'elle ne voyait pas Weasley elle questionna :

\- Vous avez mangez ? Je vois que Weasley est au lit.

\- Ouais enfin, le p'tit à bouffé, moi j'avais pas trop faim du coup j'ai fait à bouffer pour lui.

Ellen hocha la tête et lui annonça qu'elle revenait. Levant un sourcil, le balafré se questionna sur ce qu'elle allait pouvoir bien faire. Elle prit la peluche de son fils de sur le canapé. Il la stoppa, en lui rappelant méchamment qu'elle ne devait pas approché son fils. Joshua avança donc vers la chambre de son enfant tandis qu'Ellen repartit vers le divan avec un pas beaucoup plus affirmé que le matin même, mais en boitillant légèrement. Déverrouillant délicatement la porte de la chambre il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard il ressortit et regagna sa place.  
Elle demanda à Joshua si elle pouvait faire à manger. Il n'allait tout de même pas refuser, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire la bouffe. Il la laissa aller dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit les placards et prit deux trois trucs à manger, des casseroles et referma le placard.  
Après avoir terminé sa troisième cigarette, Joshua alla fureter à la cuisine voir ce que trafiquait Ellen.

\- Tiens, tu arrives justement quand j'ai terminé ! A table !

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas fin, abrutie. Ronchonna-t-il.

\- L'appétit vient en mangeant comme on dit.

La jeune femme dressa la table de deux assiettes, deux fourchettes, deux couteaux et deux verres (en plastique c'est plus pratique !), et garnit les plats de nourriture.

\- Des pâtes et un bon lait chaud avec du miel !

Joshua fronça les sourcils :

\- Ou tu as trouvé du lait au juste ?

\- C'est du lait déshydrater, un peu d'eau bouillie et le tour est joué !

\- Mouais…

Il commença à engloutir ses pâtes à grosses bouchées.

\- Eh bah pour quelqu'un qui à pas faim, tu manges comme un affamé ! Ironisa-t-elle.

\- J'ai mangé alors l'appétit m'est venu, comme on dit.

Après avoir mangé dans le silence, Ellen débarrassa la table et jeta tout à la poubelle.  
Elle prit son lait encore bouillonnant et s'avança vers le canapé avec une concentration qu'un être humain non malade n'avait pas besoin d'avoir pour aligner un pied devant l'autre. Joshua la suivit très peu de temps après s'asseyant toujours sur son fauteuil.  
S'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, il en proposa une à Ellen qui accepta avec plaisir.  
Après quelques bouffées, la jeune femme se sentit, plus détendue. La nicotine qui brûlait dans ses poumons lui fit du bien, elle n'avait pas touché à une cigarette depuis tant de temps, qu'elle prit le temps de la déguster.  
Aucun des deux ne ressentait le besoin de communiquer, comme si le silence était une vertu apaisante.  
Fouillant dans son sac, elle prit un bouquin qu'elle avait chipé à son ancien camp de réfugiés. Il était corné, avait pris l'eau les pages étaient jaunies et les lettres étaient quelques fois manquantes.  
Le posant au creux de ses genoux, elle prit sa tasse et la monta jusqu'à ses lèvres et sirota avec délice le lait encore brûlant.  
Joshua se cala confortablement sur son fauteuil, bu d'un trait sa tasse de lait et ferma ensuite les yeux en essayant de penser à des choses agréables.  
Après environ une dizaine de pages, la jeune femme commença à sentir la fatigue lui monter jusqu'à la bouche et bailla comme une impolie.  
La jeune femme tapota délicatement le bras de Josh et celui-ci eu un sursaut de surprise.

\- Vas dans ta chambre si tu veux. Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas le brusquer.

Joshua la scruta d'un air noir et répondit entre ses dents :

\- T'as oublié je crois poufiasse, je reste ici.

\- Ok…Ok. Moi c'était pour toi pour pas que tu restes dans un fauteuil pas confortable. En tout cas Joshua, entre toi et moi, si je le voulais ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais tué. Bref, 'nuit.

\- T'inquiètes pas que je t'aurai buté le premier, de même.

* * *

Après cinq jours de cohabitation sans vraiment de conflits, enchainant les repas, les médicaments, les crises et les désinfections de peau trois fois par jours, Ellen et Joshua commençaient à trouver une entente mutuelle. Elle devait se plier à ses règles, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher et lui devait protéger son enfant et être légèrement plus agréable avec la femme. Pourquoi ? Parce que son fils lui avait fait promettre d'être gentil avec elle. _« Raah putain de gosse, heureusement que tu es mon fils, tu es la seule personne qui peut me faire promettre des choses pareilles »_ se pensa-t-il.  
Aujourd'hui, allait être un jour de test pour Joshua envers l'estropiée.  
Il devait sortir se ravitailler en médicaments en bouffe et savon.  
Avant de partir, Joshua mis très clairement en garde Ellen, que quand il reviendrait, le moindre écart qu'elle ferait serait sanctionné par la mort. Mais il profitait de sa présence pour être à moitié tranquille sur le fait que son fils serait en pseudo sécurité.  
Il avait fait promettre à son fils de faire attention avec Ellen, que si il trouvait qu'elle avait un comportement bizarre, qu'il n'hésite pas à lui faire peur et à verrouiller sa chambre à double tours pour qu'elle ne l'attaque pas.  
Armé des deux fusils (le siens et celui d'Ellen), portant un gros sac de montagne et ses chaussures solides il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Ellen l'interrompit calmement avant de lui demander une faveur :

\- Ecoutes mh, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins j'ai mes règles. Là encore, c'est quelques gouttes, mais si tu veux pas que je salisse ta baraque, j'aimerais que tu me ramène des serviettes hygiéniques. Et aussi, si tu veux pas avoir de problèmes de devoir encore me ramasser à la petite cuillère, je peux t'emprunter un cachet pour faire passer la douleur ? Merci.

\- Putains de femmes, si vous êtes pas enceintes vous foutez du sang partout, bandes de sagouines. Il lui balança un comprimé qu'il avait dans la poche et sortit de la maison. Ellen verrouilla à double tours la porte de la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'enfant.

Joshua se déplaça le plus rapidement et furtivement possible dans les contours de la ville. Quelques rôdeurs déambulaient sans buts dans tous les coins. Il le savait, le moindre bruit allait être fatal. Il était assez anxieux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à sortir dehors, heureusement d'ailleurs.  
Assez rapidement, il arriva à la supérette qu'avait rencontrée Ellen avant d'arriver chez lui. Les portes vitrées à ouvertures automatiques de la supérette étaient fracassées et quelques étagères étaient au sol, poussiéreuses et à moitié détruites.  
Il entra discrètement et vis trois rodeurs accroupies sur quelques chose. De la viande, mais quel type de viande ? Humaine ? Animale ? Il n'en savait rien. Après avoir regardé dans d'autres étalages qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, il se rapprocha d'eux discrètement, prit le couteau qu'il cachait dans sa chaussure et enfonça violemment la lame dans le premier rodeur. Les deux autres alertés par le bruit se dirigèrent mollement vers le balafré. La lame se planta dans le deuxième crâne et le troisième avec une fluidité de mouvement qui choqua l'homme. Il n'avait pas perdu son endurance et son agilité. Bon point pour lui.

Fouillant les étalages et le sol, il eut assez rapidement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait de la nourriture, des serviettes pour l'autre conne et même de l'eau et une nouvelle peluche pour son fils. Il était satisfait de voir que pas grand monde n'avait pillé le magasin.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas fini. Il devait à présent chercher les médicaments pour son enfant pour lui et l'autre. Une boutique se trouvait au fond du magasin, c'était une pharmacie de garde.  
Sauf qu'un énorme problème auquel il n'avait pas pensé se montait devant lui.  
En général, les pharmacies étaient équipées d'alarmes. Et cette fois-ci, la porte était totalement verrouillée _« ça aurait été trop simple »_ se pensa-t-il.  
Se confrontant à la réalité et à l'ironie de la situation, il prit à contrecœur l'initiative de pivoter son sac sur son torse et de l'ouvrir en grand. Il pourrait comme ça facilement faire tomber les médicaments dans son sac et s'échapper plus vite.

Avançant vers la porte, il vit sur la rue adjacente une vingtaine de morts marchaient sans but _« Et merde bordel fait chier ! T'as intérêt à courir vite ducon ».  
_ Avant que la peur de ce qu'il allait faire ne le paralyse, il défonça la porte à grands coups de pieds et l'alarme sonna terriblement fort. Les morts commençaient à tituber dangereusement vers la supérette comme si l'heure du repas avait sonné. Il songea qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette partie de la ville.  
Aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, il ramassa les boîtes de médicaments sans savoir ce que c'était et qu'est-ce qu'elles soignaient et il les fourra dans le sac.

Sauf qu'un évènement imprévu venait compromettre tous ses plans. Au fond de la pharmacie devant la porte de secours se trouvait des rôdeurs, des rôdeurs enfants.  
Tétanisé à la vue de ces petits qui se relevaient difficilement et titubaient vers lui, il perdit du temps pour s'échapper. La peur lui monta de suite au cou. Il était paralyser, une pensée lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait imaginé que son fils était avec ces enfants. Une envie de vomir lui prit les tripes. Pendant ce temps précieux qu'il perdait secondes après secondes, les enfants avançaient dangereusement de lui. Derrière lui, il entendit des bruits de verre brisé s'écrasant sur le sol faisant crisser le carrelage de la supérette. Réalisant enfin la gravité de la situation ou il s'était mise, il referma le sac et le replaça sur son dos. Il prit ses jambes à son cou, et courut comme un dératé vers l'entrée de la supérette.  
Cinq zombies se postaient devant, suivit de dix autre qui avançaient lentement mais agressivement vers lui. Il sortit son fusil et reprit son sang-froid pour tuer ceux qui lui barraient la route. Ils faisaient des bruits putrides, des gargouillis d'estomac écœurant.  
S'avançant hasardeusement vers l'entrée, les dix autres commençaient à rentrer, et les enfants de la pharmacie le prenaient en sandwich.

Un putréfié lui agrippa le bras brutalement et le tira le plus près possible de sa bouche décharnée et édentée. Le macchabée tirait, tirait à lui déboiter l'épaule. Ses dents n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau, et les autres rôdeurs commençaient à s'agglutiner tous les uns sur les autres. Joshua hurla comme une bête sauvage. Il poussa le mort avec son pied droit aussi fort qu'il le put. Le rôdeur fut obligé de lâcher sa prise, car son bras ne suivit pas le reste de son corps. Le mort manchot tomba à la renverse sur ses collègues, ce qui avait littéralement l'air d'un circuit de dominos géant.  
Arrivant enfin à se dégager, en tuant deux autres rôdeurs, il sortit en sprintant de la supérette.  
Voyant une échelle qui partait du sol et qui montait jusqu'au toit d'un immeuble à quatre mètres de lui, il décida de se diriger vers celle-ci. Malheureusement, un rôdeur sans jambes rampant sur le sol lui agrippa violemment la cheville et l'entraina par terre. L'homme perdit son couteau et ses armes étaient toutes deux accrochés aux sangles de son sac à dos qui lui-même dans son dos. Le mort se propulsa à l'aide de ses bras vers le mollet de Joshua.  
Poussant de toutes ses forces avec son pied, Josh essayait de repousser la créature, mais elle aussi forçait comme un âne. L'homme lui avait décalé le bas de la mâchoire et lui avait cassé quelques dents, mais il entendait le claquement de celles qui lui restaient se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa peau.

Pendant ce temps, les autres rôdeurs venant de la route s'avançait gravement de lui, le macchabée le plus près était à dix mètres de sa position talonné par ses acolytes. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la route et vit d'autres morts s'avancer vers lui.

\- Bordel de merde enfoiré de fils de pute tu vas me lâcher ! Hurla-t-il à son agresseur.

Le putréfié gagnait du terrain, il était maintenant tout près de la jugulaire de Joshua. Ce dernier le poussa d'un bras en essayant de tendre le bras pour ramasser son canif, en vain. Le macchabée en profita pour pousser encore plus et le bras du balafré se plia de plus en plus de son torse.  
Sa liberté était seulement à quatre mètres de lui et il était piégé, par un putain de démembré puant et défiguré, il pensa soudainement à son fils et il eut peur pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.  
Une larme rageuse perla sur sa joue, et le mort sortit sa langue comme pour la lécher.

C'était la fin.


End file.
